


Confused

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: Its months after the England scare and Riley is moving on. Does Charlie like Maya?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate Kudos but would really LOVE to see some comments!

Riley Mathews put down the drinks she had on the tray and handed each of her friends their respective cups. She sighed happily and settled down on the couch at Topanga’s, next to Maya, capturing her free hand in hers. The whole moving thing was long past and for the last few months she had just been basking in the comfort of things, and the people familiar to her. She glanced around at each of her friends, smiling her biggest smile. She had always appreciated her friends, but more now than ever. Lucas wasn’t here, but she knew why, and that was okay. She pulled Maya’s hand into her lap, absentmindedly, while Maya nearly spilled her hot chocolate.  
“Riles, I need my hand back. I’ve got to finish this drawing, then I have a lot of homework to do!” That got a laugh out of everyone except Smackle, who didn’t quite get it.  
“Mathews really piled the homework on for the weekend” Farkle said. “I’m actually going to have to hit the library tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, I gotta get with Lucas, we’re going to work on it tomorrow too.” Zay said.  
“Where is my dreamboat, anyway?” Smackle asked. Farkle frowned at her and shook his head slightly, sending a look Riley’s way.  
“Ohhh,” Zay stumbled a little. “He had some stuff to do I guess…”  
“It’s okay you guys” Riley smiled. “I know he’s been hanging out with Sarah! We talked about it, and I’m glad we’re just friends. I love him like crazy, just not exactly that way.”  
“Yeah, but Sarah? Who knew?” Maya said. “Maybe her dad can put him in a movie or something!”  
“She’s in a band you know,” Farkle commented. “And her sister is big time, she has 2 albums out and everything!”  
She is really great, she’s like the next Beyonce, or something!” Maya said, and took a drink. “Hey, maybe Huckleberry will take after his great grandpappy and be a singer! They could all go on tour together, The Ranger Roy Trio.”  
“Maya!” Riley scolded her. “They’re our friends.”  
“He could ride out on his horse, and play the banjo, and rope something,” Maya was laughing really hard. “A sheep!” Even Zay couldn’t help himself, and they all laughed at that.  
“Alright, it’s not okay to laugh at Lucas!” Riley finally said.  
“He is a lot of fun to pick on, even more fun when he’s here.” Maya said. She glanced at Riley then continued. “So anybody new in the romance department for you Riles?” Farkle shot Zay a look and he smiled slightly, looking at the floor.  
“Not me Honey, just living my life.”  
“Yeah, all that feelings stuff is way too confusing. Anybody want more?” Maya got up with her cup and went to get a refill, so that she could say Hi to her mother.  
“What about you Zay?” Riley teased. “I heard Vanessa was up over Easter break, was there some kissing going on?”  
“Oh yeah, there was some kissing. There was lots of kissing.”  
“Wow, guess we’re all growing up.” Riley blushed a little as Maya walked back to the table. “I guess we’ll all be kissing and you know, doing stuff.”  
“It’s a perfectly natural phenomenon,” Smackle lectured. “Teens our age began looking for a mate. Our hormones take over our bodies, boys become more muscular, girls grow breasts. It seems there starts to be an obsession with the gluteus maximus as our bodies mature.”  
“Say whaaa?” Maya looked perplexed.  
“The gluteus maximus is the big muscle in your behind.” Smackle explained, impatiently. “Your butt, Maya. And yours it appears has developed nicely.” Maya looked very uncomfortable, then Riley said.  
“You should see her with her pants off!” Zay spit his drink across the room and Maya sat down quickly, her cheeks turning a deep pink.  
“I mean, in her cute little underwear, not naked, you guys, jeez!” Riley said, her eyes as big as saucers.  
“Not helping Riley” Maya whisper yelled. “No more talking about my ass.” Farkle sat up wiping tears from his eyes, and exchanged a look with Zay that spoke volumes. Maya still blushed furiously. “Now I really am going to do my homework!”  
*******  
Riley was confused. She thought about what Zay had said, all the kissing, and stuff. She thought she would have that with Lucas, and they had kissed a few times, but it just didn’t live up to what she thought it would be like. She cared a lot about him, but when her Mom had decided that they would stay, she let the breakup stand. It didn’t seem to bother him, it was like an unspoken agreement between them, and when he started talking to Sarah a lot, she didn’t even feel jealous. She was actually kind of happy about it, for him of course, but it took the pressure off too. She had decided that she probably would just have to wait for the right guy to come along. Maybe her hormones just hadn’t kicked in full speed yet.  
*******  
Monday morning Riley and Maya stood at their lockers, grabbing books for their first class, when Maya said. “Oh oh, incoming!” Riley turned around as none other than Charlie Gardner walked up to them.  
“Charlie Gardner! Cheese souflee!” Maya crowed.  
“Hi Riley.” He smiled at Riley, then looked past her at Maya. “Maya, can I talk to you for a minute?” Maya, dumbfounded, nodded and Riley walked toward homeroom, waiting outside the door. She stood watching as they talked for a couple of minutes, smiling and nodding. After he left Maya walked over, still looking dumbfounded, and said.  
“Can you believe it, he asked me out?” The bell rang for Algebra, a class with a real teacher, so they couldn’t talk. Riley spent the class staring at Maya, a myriad of emotions crossing her face. They had separate classes after that, and didn’t get to talk until lunch.  
“Alright, so dish on Charlie! Did you have any idea he liked you?”  
“Come on, Riles, it’s obvious he just wants to make you jealous! I’ve always been kind of mean to him, why would he want to go out with me?”  
“He doesn’t want anything to do with me, after the whole triangle mess. Besides, any guy would be lucky to go out with you. Have you looked in the mirror at all? You’re crazy hot!” Riley said blushing a little.  
“Well Smackle did say nice things about my butt, right? Still, I didn’t say I’d go, I told him I’d let him know.” Maya checked her phone and smiled. “He texted like three times already.” Maya looked over at Riley who was frowning, staring down at her food. “Do you not want me to Riles? Do you still kind of like him?”  
“No, not at all Peaches, you should totally go out with him! If that’s what you want to do.” Riley finished lamely, chasing some peas around her plate.  
“Why do you look like that? You don’t seem very happy about the whole thing. This would be like my first real date. Farkle didn’t count and your uncle Boing isn’t really ever going to happen. The whole Lucas thing was a mess. You look like someone shot your bunny. I won’t go if it’s going to upset you.”  
“I told you to go Maya!” Riley’s voice was cracking a little. “Will there be kissing! And stuff.”  
“There won’t be any stuff, that’s for sure.” Maya laughed. “But we’re growing up Riles, dates usually involve kissing at some point.”  
“Yeah, whatever! I have to go to the library.” Riley grabbed her tray and hurried out, leaving Maya with a buzzing cellphone.  
“Charlie Gardner, cheese soufflé!”  
*******  
Riley was confused. She knew she should be happy for Maya, but she just felt angry. Just a few days ago she was thinking about how simple and happy life was, then along comes Charlie Gardner. Stupid Charlie! It was true that Maya hadn’t dated anyone except for Lucas, and dumping a smoothie on someone’s head didn’t really count. It was bound to happen Riley thought, Maya was beautiful and perfect. It was surprising she wasn’t dating all the time! Riley buried her head in her book, why did this make her so unhappy? What if they went out Friday night? That was sleepover, Netflix night. She just couldn’t deal with it all and decided to hide out in the Library.  
*******  
“Farkle, where is Riley?” Maya asked, taking her seat in history. “I texted her a bunch of times, and she isn’t answering.”  
“I don’t know Maya, why, are you fighting?”  
“No. I don’t think so. Charlie asked me out, and she said she was okay with it, but she acted weird. Does she like him?” Farkle smiled slightly, then tried to look serious.  
“I don’t think that’s it, she’s probably just having a bad Monday.”  
“Okay class, History time.” Corey said. “Hey, where’s my daughter?” Everyone shrugged.

“So Riley, what happened to you today?” Maya sat down on the couch at Topanga’s next to her best friend. “I was trying to text you forever. Did you skip?”  
“No, I had to go to the library, and I, had to turn my phone off, and I, kind of fell asleep.” Riley was poor at lying and Maya saw right thru it, but decided to let it go.  
“You’re going to hear about it from your Dad.” Maya frowned at Riley. “So I guess I’m going bowling Friday with Charlie, okay?”  
“I hope you have a great time Maya, can we do sleepover Saturday night?”  
“Sure, Honey, anything you want.” Riley’s smile came back and she slipped her hand into Mayas. Farkle and Isadora came in, followed by Zay and Lucas.  
“Look who I found guys” Zay said poking his friend. “Straight from the clutches of one Sarah Carpenter!”  
“Ranger, Hopalong Rick” Maya announced. “Really good to see you, it isn’t a rodeo wthout you!”  
“Good to see you too Maya!” Lucas glanced down at Riley and Maya’s interlocking fingers. Riley had her other hand on Maya’s forearm, stroking it lightly. Lucas smirked a little, and Riley pulled her hands back, blushing. “Riley, looks like things are good with you.” Maya shot a glare at Lucas, who just smiled and settled into a chair.  
“Hey Maya, what’s this Charlie Gardner thing?” Zay asked, not using a lot of diplomacy. It was his turn to get a dirty look.  
“It’s not a thing, we’re just going bowling.”  
“So Charlie? After the whole mess with us before? Are you going too?” Lucas looked at Riley.  
“Lucas, it’s a date, why would I go too.”  
“Sorry, I just thought maybe you’d double, you know, with somebody. I didn’t mean anything, I’m sorry.” By now, both Riley and Maya were glaring at him, Farkle jumped in to save him.  
“So, Lucas, are you going to be scholar athlete this year?” The conversation turned to baseball and school and the tension fell away. Riley was still a little put out, and when Lucas left she followed him out. “Lucas, I thought we were okay with everything, you were kind of being mean!” Lucas hung his head a little.  
“Riley, I would never intentionally be mean, it came out wrong. I just thought Charlie had more sense.”  
“Well, that sounds even meaner! He isn’t going to find anybody nicer than Maya!”  
“I know, Maya’s great.” Lucas paused, not sure if he should say what he was thinking. “It’s just that he didn’t do well getting into our triangle before, now he’s getting into another one, the guy doesn’t learn!” Riley frowned at him, not sure what he meant. “Riley, the reason I never pushed for us getting back together, is because I figured it was useless, I could never have you, really.”  
“Why, what do you mean?”  
“Because, you’re hers, that’s never going to change. I’m not saying it should!” Riley was dumbfounded and tears began to form in her brown eyes.  
“But we’re best friends, what’s wrong with that?”  
“Riley, please don’t cry, the last thing I want to do is upset you. But are you, just best friends, I mean is that really all it is? I have to go, I’ll talk to you, soon, okay?” Lucas hugged her then ran up the stairs from Topanga’s. Riley sat down in a chair, trying not to let the tears fall as Maya came out to find her.  
“What did he do Riles, I swear I’ll put my foot in his cowboy ass!” Which made Riley laugh and feel better.  
“He didn’t do anything, Maya! He’s just a really good friend.”  
*******  
Farkle walked into Corey Mathews class. It was after school hours and he knew the gang would be expecting him, but he needed a lesson. Corey was cleaning the blackboard and didn’t see him at first, then turned, surprised.  
“Farkle, what brings you here, I know you don’t need extra credit?”  
“Not a school problem Mr. Mathews, a life problem. I may be a genius in school, but it seems to me you’re good at life problems. You see, I have these friends, no it’s not me, it really is my friends.”  
“Do I know these friends, and should I hear these problems of theirs from you, Farkle?”  
“Let’s just make it a hypothetical situation, okay?” Corey nodded, and leaned back against his desk. Farkle continued. “So these two friends, are friends with each other. But I’ve noticed, and so have other friends, that maybe they act like they’re more than friends. They’re at an age when feelings become confusing, and I can see that they are very confused. Know what I mean?” Corey nodded, he was not confused about this conversation, and had an idea who the friends were.  
“My question is, as a friend, should I get involved and tell them what I’ve observed, or just let things happen? Scientists don’t get involved with experiments as a rule, but this is about feelings, not science, and I’m not really good with feelings.” Corey smiled.  
“You are better than you realize, Farkle. People change people, and part of that is having friends who care enough to know when to step in. Sometimes getting involved is just butting in, so it’s a fine line. I just think that if the time comes that you need to help them figure out their feelings, you’ll know. It won’t be a scientific decision, it’ll come from your heart. Helpful?”  
“Thanks Hambone!” Farkle walked out smiling, leaving a thoughtful Corey behind.  
*******  
Riley was confused. It seemed to be a state of being for her lately. The conversation with Lucas had shaken her up. She and Maya had always been best friends, and she knew it was an especially close bond, too close, some people had hinted before. But so what? They were Riley and Maya, time and space would never separate them, and no Huckleberry or Charlie Gardner would do it either. She was sure of that, so why was she so miserable?  
*******  
Friday night came too soon. Maya had second guessed her decision to go on the date more times than Riley could count. It was a roller coaster of emotions for Riley. Maya kept asking her if it was okay, and as much as she wished she could say no, she told Maya that of course it was, plus the fact that it wasn’t up to her. She played the cheerful best friend, and laughed and giggled with Maya while she got ready. At seven they walked down to Topanga’s where Charlie met them.  
Riley settled into the couch with a coffee and a book, thinking she’d read until closing at 8, then go home and wait for a text. She had just opened it when Farkle walked in, sitting down next to her.  
“Watcha doing Honey?” He joked.  
“Just hanging out, Maya’s out on her date with Charlie.”  
“Oh, I forgot about that.” Riley leaned against him, head on his shoulder.  
“I love you Farkle. I know you didn’t forget because you came down here to keep me company!”  
“Hey that’s what friends are for.”  
“You’re a very good one, if you didn’t have Smackle….”  
“And if you didn’t have Maya….” Riley sighed into his shoulder, too comfortable, and comforted, to make a response, then she cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.  
“Lucas said something like that too. Where do you get that?”  
“I’ve thought it forever. A friend of mine convinced me that sometimes you have to say something to the people you care about, when they need a little help figuring things out.”  
“So lately I am a little confused. I don’t like Charlie in any romantic way, but it makes me crazy to think that they’re somewhere kissing, and stuff. I don’t want her kissing him, I don’t want her kissing anybody.” Riley paused and looked up at Farkle, with big tearful brown eyes. “I don’t want her kissing anybody but me!”  
“Took you long enough!” He laughed gently at his friend.  
“But she doesn’t feel the same way, wait, am I a lesbian?”  
“You don’t need a label, Riley, you’re just somebody in love. And the only way to know how Maya feels is to ask her. Almost all the kids in our class have dated, and this is the first real date Maya’s been on, I know for a fact she’s turned down tons of guys.”  
“I didn’t know that, maybe she was waiting for Charlie to ask?”  
“Sure! Cheese souffle!” And they both laughed.  
*******  
Riley paced her room. She was torn between relief that she had accepted her feelings and the terror that Maya wouldn’t feel the same way. They had always talked about guys, and giggled about having boyfriends. Riley knew deep down when she broke up with Lucas, that he was probably her first and last boyfriend. Without really thinking about the alternative, she just didn’t feel that attraction. Farkle was in a league of his own, but he was taken. Riley smiled at the thought of how lucky she was to know him.  
9pm 10pm How long did bowling take? Were they out kissing somewhere, and stuff? How much stuff? At 10:15 the bay window slid open and Maya dropped in. “Hey loser, can we still do Netflix sleepover tonight?”  
“Peaches” Riley tried to be casual. “Nice date, was there kissing?”  
“Oh yeah, that Charlie Gardner, he knows his way around a lip lock! He is some kind of charmer, that boy!” Riley tried to keep her smile in place, but was having a tough time of it. “I’m sure we’ll be going out on lots of dates.” Something tipped Riley off, and she started laughing.  
“No you did not! You’re teasing me.” Maya smiled sadly, suddenly almost in tears.  
“ He did kiss me. I must be really bad at it. It felt like nothing, less than nothing Riles, I didn’t even like it. What is wrong with me?” Riley crossed the room and enveloped her friend in a hug, stroking her hair softly, trying not to cry too.  
“Why would you think it’s you? Stupid Charlie Gardner, Cheese soufflé just doesn’t know how to kiss. Stupid boys!” Maya chuckled in her arms and Riley knew it was now or never. She pulled away slightly and tipped Maya’s chin up so that she was looking directly into her pretty blue eyes. Maya’s lips were parted slightly and she stared into Riley’s eyes, gasping just a little as Riley closed the distance between them. Maybe the earth didn’t move, but if it had they wouldn’t have noticed! They stayed like that for a full minute until Maya started to laugh thru the kiss. “What?” Riley asked softly.  
“You’re right, stupid boys, can’t kiss, not like that!”  
“Farkle is not a stupid boy, he made me see how I felt.”  
“Zays pretty smart too, he told me if I went out with Charlie, you’d come around!”  
“Are you telling me I’ve been played!”  
“Pretty much.” Maya squealed as Riley threw her on the bed and began tickling her.  
Farkle checked his phone at midnight, there was a picture.  
Riley: Attached picture of Riley Mathews and Girlfriend.  
Definitely Not Confused.


End file.
